disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Armadylan
Dylan, also known as Armadylan, is the supporting protagonist in the second season of the Disney Junior show PJ Masks. He first appeared in the season 2 episode "Meet Armadylan". He is an armadillo-like boy who wanted to be a superhero like the PJ Masks by joining their team, but before he could join them, he must learn how to use his powers right. Description Armadylan wraps into a ball and thunders about the city trying to do all the cool hero stuff but doesn't really see what it means to be a hero and ends up trying to outdo the PJ's and wreck their plans. Personality Armadylan is mainly reckless and clumsy due to his not having his powers for very long as he always causes destruction and gets the PJ Masks and himself into accidents when he was helping them. He wanted to show some cool hero stuff for the PJ Masks, but his powers would cause destruction. He is also careless because he wasn't being careful of using his strong powers, which causes destruction. He can be friendly, but also, cocky, arrogant and ill-tempered. He is shown to be also disbelieving, when the PJ Masks try to convince him of the crime they didn't commit. Since he has an ill-temper, the PJ Masks try their best not to get him angry and upset, when he's around with them. Physical appearance Armadylan has fair skin, light brown eyes, and is taller and older than the PJ Masks. His superhero outfit consists of a tan-and-brown armadillo armor with a helmet and a tail-cape with a tan-and-brown armadillo symbol on the chest. Powers and abilities *'Rolling Thunder': Allows him to use his cape to roll into a ball. *'Dig Attack': With capacity of digging tunnels. *'Super Strength': Same power as Gekko. *'Thunder Thump/Ground Pound': Allows him to create strong earthquakes. *'Armor-Plated Smash Attack': An ability which allows him to destroy anything with a punch. Trivia *Armadylan's favorite animal is an armadillo. *Armadylan is the fourth PJ Mask hero to appear in the show. *He also joined the PJ Masks in his debut episode "Meet Armadylan". The previous was PJ Robot and became an official member of PJ Masks in the episode "PJ Dylan". *Armadylan makes his first appearance in the twelfth on the books Les Pyjamasques to be an ally of the PJ Masks and in the french version his name is Tatouro. *In "Armadylan Menace", it is revealed that he's a fan of Flossy Flash, like Owlette. *He does not appear in every episode, even though he's now a new PJ Mask member. *His color scheme is orange. *Armadylan is the only member to wear a helmet and armor, instead of a jumpsuit and mask. *He's similar to the PJ Masks for the following: **He has a cape like Owlette. **He has a super-strength like Gekko. **When rolling into a ball, he can move faster like Catboy. *His voice actor Max Calinescu is also the voice of Chase from PAW Patrol. *Although he doesn't know this yet Armadylan is still friends with the Wolfy Kids. *Catboy seems to be a bit jealous of Armadylan. Gallery Armadylan concept art.jpg|Armadylan's concept art Catboy and Armadylan handshake.jpg|Catboy and Armadylan handshake Romeo irritates Armadylan.png Yeah, I'd really thought that Romeo wanted to work with me.png Armadylan and Owlette reading the flossy flash comics.png Catboy, Owlette and Gekko falls on Armadylan.png Armadylan tries to break free.png Armadylan is freed from Romeo's trap.png Armadylan stats.jpg PJ Masks laugh together with Armadylan.png Pj Masks Together.png Armadillain 3.png armadillain 04 by mcsaurus-dc93ho8.png 4ttth.jpg DkqeKgyXsAA4M-o.png Armadillain with Gekko.png|Armadylan with Gekko Screenshot 20180923-024000.png Victory pose with Armadylan.png VideoCapture 20190213-190911.jpg Screenshot 20181029-073107.png There’s always room for another good guy.jpg Armadylan style!.png Armadylan on a flat car.jpg B47D22B1-BFBF-498D-A129-16199B706936.png|Armadylan: Give me that stick, Dragon Girl. An Yu: You have to come get it, intruder. 505F65BC-CC14-4844-A38C-0368F8791143.png|Armadylan: Gotch... huh? An Yu: Missed me. 174F26B2-10C9-432D-A751-F3A9BD6FFE1A.png|An Yu: Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah. Armadylan: Hey, get back here! CE328F1A-52F2-434F-8607-BD636A37D96C.png|Armadylan: Ha! Aw, man! An Yu: Missed me again. CC9BB0A4-0E7E-44B0-9808-436DBEE8FF28.png|An Yu: (giggle) You can’t catch me. Armadylan: Oh, I’m gonna get you and that stick! Book version 20190328 104928.jpg Tumblr inline p84d42hhN61ri9im2 640.jpg A63625.jpg 20190328 104956.jpg Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters